An MPLS (multi-protocol label switching) technology is a technology adopting a label switching technology to implement rapid switching and transmission of a packet service. Conventionally, an MPLS network adopts technologies, such as FRR (fast reroute) and APS (automatic protection switching), to protect a network.
However, in a process of applying the foregoing MPLS in a ring network, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems. With increasing applications of a networking manner that an access ring, an aggregation ring and a core ring are embedded layer by layer, a configuration workload and a network resource overhead of the technologies, such as the FRR and the APS, also becomes larger, and a multi-point fault protection capacity still needs to be improved.